


Mudcakes and Siblings

by prettybirdy979



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's mudcake. How hard could it be to make for three little boys with unlimited access to mud?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mudcakes and Siblings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PipMer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/gifts).



> For PipMer with her prompt of twins Martin and Sherlock and boy next door Arthur. Hope you like!

For all that they are practically identical, Martin and Sherlock really are two different boys. Martin is happiest when he’s either surrounded by his aeroplane picture books or playing aeroplane out in the backyard while Sherlock is only happy when he’s playing with something natural (and dead, most of the time. The ants were an exception though he was careful not to kill them, just disturb their paths) or attempting to raid Martin’s aeroplane as the dreaded Captain Holmes.  
  
Sometimes the pair play together and they’re an unstoppable force upon the house, breaking things and yelling like there’s no tomorrow as the dreaded Captain Holmes and his pilot friend Captain Crieff (because there can’t be two Captain Holmes, they use Martin’s middle name) fly around the house dropping bombs and sword fighting with brooms.  
  
Sometimes the boy next door joins in. Arthur Shappey isn’t anywhere near as bright as even Martin. While Sherlock has the same intelligence as their older brother poor Martin has, well to be fair Martin might have something similar but he’s so petrified of tests no one is entirely sure. It’s hard to measure intelligence that can’t be tested. Sherlock refusing to take tests unless they stopped testing Martin hasn't helped any. But Arthur...well his father calls him an idiot when he’s being nice.  
  
Doesn’t stop Sherlock and Martin allowing him to join in their games. He calls Martin Skip because he reckons twins should have similar sounding names. Their mothers always exchange happy glances at another when Arthur mixes the twins up and neither calls him out on it just going with it until they have a chance to swap around again.  
  
Though Arthur never plays the villain in any of their games. No, the favourite villain of all three boys is the always unwilling Mycroft, who is provoked into playing along. It doesn’t help he keeps trying to moderate their games into things he prefers, such as a nice indoor game of chess or a quiet day of reading. martin did once manage to get him to play outdoors by using bribery but that didn’t last as long as Sherlock’s method of theft or annoyance.  
  
On this particular day, Mycroft has yet to be provoked into playing and the three boys are discussing their best options.  
  
“We could just ask.” Martin says. “I know where the rest of last night’s cake is, we could offer him that.”  
  
Sherlock gives him a small glare. “If you know where the cake is tell us and we’ll eat it. No sense him getting it, he’ll just eat it all.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Couldn’t we make another cake?” Arthur asks.  
  
“Not allowed to touch the oven after Sherlock set the last one a-a-on fire.” Martin says.  
  
“Alight.” Sherlock gives his brother the word he was looking for. “I just wanted to make a proper pirate hat. The book said that Captain Jack got his burnt in a fire and it showed how fearsome he was. I figured the oven would provide a suitable fire.”  
  
Arthur looks at the ground. “Do we need a oven?” He asks. “Mum loves to eat mudcake and there’s mud. We could make Mycroft one and ask him to play.”  
  
The three boys examine the dirt. “Arthur?” Sherlock says.  
  
“Yes Skip, umm, no, Sherlock?”  
  
“You’re brilliant.”  
  
It takes the boys twenty minutes to make a suitably nice looking cake using one of Mummy’s cake tins procured by Martin and Sherlock while Arthur makes sure the mud was a suitable colour. Arthur isn’t sure how the twins got the cake tin as he knew his Mum kept them all the way up in a top cupboard but the twins were geniuses and they even manage to get the little cake decorations Mummy uses on her cakes. And the rest of the other cake for the three of them to share- without a knife because Sherlock was banned from having knives and Martin was banned from giving him any after the last incident.  
  
As they place the final decoration on the cake, Martin goes back into the kitchen and gets a plate and knife. Slowly he cuts the mudcake and they cheer when it doesn’t break up. One slice is put onto the plate and last minute shaping make it a perfect triangle like Sherlock wants. Arthur looks it over and says it looks exactly like his mother’s favourite cake.  
  
Sherlock grabs the plate and leads his friends up to Mycroft’s room. Martin knocks as Sherlock barges in.  
  
Mycroft is working at his desk. The teenager looks up as the boys enter his room. “Yes?” He demands, his eyes on the piece of cake.  
  
“We want you to play with us.” Sherlock states. “We need a Navy officer again.”  
  
“And why should I play your villain again?” Mycroft asks slowly, his eyes still on the cake.  
  
“We made a mudcake for you.” Martin says quietly. “There’s a the rest of a whole one downstairs, but we brought up a piece for you.”  
  
Mycroft’s eyes narrow. “You’re not allowed to use the oven.”  
  
“Well, we didn’t exactly make it-”  
  
“Oh, so it’s store bought?” Mycroft deduces, cutting Martin off.  
  
Martin goes to correct him, but Sherlock senses that Mycroft prefers this to them cooking the cake and cuts his brother off as well. “Yes.” He lies.  
  
Mycroft nods. “Fine. I will play with you as your villain in exchange for that cake.” Sherlock holds his free hand out and the pair shake on the deal.  
  
Mycroft snatches the cake from Sherlock and takes a bite without a second look.  
  
He spits it out in the next breath. “It’s mud!” He yells.  
  
“Well it’s a mudcake!” Martin yells back. “What else are mudcakes made of?”  
  
Mycroft growls.  
  
“Run!” Sherlock cries, pushing at Martin to hurry up as Mycroft leaves his seat. The three boys bound down the stairs and into the garden, Mycroft hot on their heels.  
  
“Hide!” Arthur calls.  
  
“No, don’t hide! We’re pirates facing an angry Navy man!” Sherlock yells back as he races to their brooms. “We fight!”  
  
He throws a broom to Martin who catches it without looking. Arthur’s lands by his feet and he only just manages to pick it up before Mycroft is on them.  
  
“You little-” Mycroft uses a word that impresses all three boys and they immediately start parroting it at him as Sherlock whacks him on the behind and Martin pulls Arthur to his feet and away from his angry brother.  
  
“Boys!” Mummy yells from the back door. “What on Earth are you doing?”  
  
“Mycroft was going to hurt us!” Sherlock says, fake tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
“Mummy, they made me eat mud!” Mycroft retaliates. “And they used your good tin, look!”  
  
Mummy’s look darkens suddenly. Sherlock and Martin exchange scared glances while Arthur seems oblivious.  
  
“Everyone inside now.” She says softly. Martin scrambles to get indoors but Sherlock can’t resist one last hit to Mycroft’s behind. Arthur follows suit.  
  
“Ow, Mummy!” He complains.  
  
“Brooms down and inside. Now!” Her tone of voice scares Arthur who drops the broom where he stands and races inside to sit by Martin on the sofa. Sherlock scowls at Mycroft and follows.  
  
Mycroft tries to go back to his room but Mummy places a firm hand on his shoulder and pushes him into a seat by his brothers.  
  
“Explain. Now.”  
  
They all try and talk at once. She holds up a hand. “Martin, explain.”  
  
Martin bites his lip and slowly explains what happened as best he can.  
  
“And we gave him the cake like we promised but he got mad and chased us into the backyard. We said it was a mudcake! We lied about it being bought but I don’t understand...”  
  
Mummy sighs. “Martin, mudcakes are made of chocolate. They’re just called that because they look like mud.”  
  
“Oh.” Sherlock and Martin say together.  
  
“Now, I want you three to go get all the things you used to make this cake and you’ll wash them with Mycroft’s help.” She holds up a hand to stop Mycroft’s protest. “After which you three will go to your rooms while I take Arthur home. No complains or you’ll not get dinner. And no talking you two.” She says the last bit to Sherlock and Martin. “It’s silent time now.”  
  
With a sigh, the boys follow her directions and clean the cake tin of all traces of mud then wave goodbye to Arthur and go to their rooms.  
  
Martin cries the entire time. He hates when Mummy is angry with him. Sherlock knows this and the moment they are alone he pulls his brother onto his bed and hugs him.  
  
Neither say a word, and they fall asleep on the bed together, dreaming of pirates and mudcakes.


End file.
